For those of diminished hearing (hard of hearing), there are provided hearing aids. As well as processing audio signals, in some instances, hearing aids are configured to receive and process varying magnetic field signals relating to audio signals (e.g. magnetic fields whose frequency range is similar to that of audio frequency range). These varying magnetic field signals can be used to provide a corresponding audio output to a user. The use of such hearing aids allows for an improved audio output for the user in some instances, such as when using a telephone. An example of one such system is the telecoil (T-coil).
The varying magnetic fields for such hearing aids can be provided by inducing a conductor. In some instances a loop is provided. The loop will be a conductive material, generally of relatively low resistance (e.g. to provide suitable current carrying characteristics), which can be used to provide a varying electromagnetic field. A loop for providing the varying magnetic field for use with an appropriate configured hearing aid can be called a “loopset”. Such a loop may be carried by a user for use, or located where it is to be used (e.g. a loop embedded in a floor at a bank, theatre, etc).
The varying electromagnetic field can be received (and processed) by an appropriately positioned hearing aid (e.g. a hearing aid, such as those comprising a telecoil, or so-called T-coil) so as to provide a suitable acoustic output for the wearer. Portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, generally have an acoustic output (e.g. a speaker arrangement).
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present invention may or may not address one or more of the background issues.